chés pas
by pathy33
Summary: c'est un JAMESLILY , voila la vrai histoire de comment ils sont devenus un couple! lol


SALUT a tous !

Je sais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'est plus écrit mais bon vous savez, j'avais plein de truc a faire. Enfin bref, me revoilà pour un oneshot cette fois, toujours un James Lily. Cela ce passe en septième année après que la tête de James est dégonflé.

Bonne lecture..

Dortoir des filles de septième années,(week end)

Une jolie rousse , assise a l'indienne sur sont lit, la tête dans les mains, sur le point de devenir folle, deux raison : la première elle n'arrive pas a faire son devoir, la 2 elle déteste cette matière. Alors vous me dirai pourquoi l'avoir pris puisque c'est une option ? La réponse tient en quelques mots, non en faite e un seul et unique prénom : James. Et oui malgré le faite quel ne l'avouera sous aucun prétexte Lily Elizabeth Evans est complètement raide dingue de James William Potter. Bien sur personne ne le sait, madame la chance a bien voulu que sa non moins meilleur amie Judith Becker, dite Jude veuille A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T qu'elle prenne cette matière elle aussi, chose que bien entendu Lily fini par accepter.

>J'en est marre c'est trop dure je n'y comprend rien a cette p d'arithmancie, dis moi mais dit moi pourquoi j'ai pris cette matière ?

>Pour me faire plaisir ma Lily ?

>Tu parles parce que tu ma forcé oui !

>Il est vrai que j'ai peu être un peu insisté

>Bon enfin bref, AIDES MOI !

>ok ok…

Quelques minute plus tard :

>Mais enfin Lils Fais un effort !

>Tu crois que je fais quoi triples buses ! Je fais de mon mieux , mais je pipe rien a tes calcul de merde !

>Bon on ne s'énerve pas ça sert a rien, on continuera demain ok ?

>ok ! On va dans le parc ?

>Si tu veux je me brosse les cheveux et j'arrive, attends moi en bas.

>Dac o dac Jude

_Ouf j'ai cru un moment quel voudrai passer la journée a bosser ! Elle est folle j'aime les étude et lire mais bon quand même ! En plus il a neiger cette nuit et je VEUX faire un bonhomme de neige. Oups il y a encore quelqu'un dans la salle, Pitié pitié dites moi que c'est pas LUI !_

_Une seule façon de le savoir :_

>Salut

>…

>Hey ! Je t'ai dis salut la moindre des politesse serai de répondre !

>…

_Je m'approche, doucement, c'est bien James, mais il a l'air ailleurs, je crois qu'il ne m'a même pas entendue lui dire bonjour. Je m'assoie prés de lui, il semble se réveillé, il tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux sont rouge, il a pleuré, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pris d'une pulsion soudaine je le prends dans mes bras. Il recommence a pleuré, j'ai le cœur fendu en deux de le voir dans cette état. Je le berce doucement, Il semble ce calmé._

>Oh, James qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

>C'est.. bredouilla t il avait d'explosé en sanglot

>Chut calme toi, allé allé, ça va je suis là maintenant, calme toi , chuut !

Peu a peu il se calme il fini par relevé la tête

>Merci

>Je vois pas pourquoi, j'ai rien fais lui dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En retour il réussit a me donner un tout petit sourire triste.

>TU veux venir avec moi dans le parc ? J e veux faire un bonhomme de neige, je devais le faire avec Jude mais elle ma lâché je crois.

>Euh, bof, ché pas trop,..

>Allé et je t'apprendrais a patiné si tu veux !

>of, Bon OK

_Mais bon sang, pourquoi je lui est dis de venir avec moi ! Rien que le fais qu'il marche a coté de moi me retourne toutes entière !_

**Je m'attendais vraiment pas a ça, d'abord elle me réconforte, en suite, elle m'invite a une ptite sortie dans le parc avec elle et QUE elle ! C'est vrai que nos rapport ce sont amélioré mais je pensé pas a ce point la ! cool**

>Bon allé au boulot, je veux qu'il soit super méga giga gros !

>QUI ?

>Ben notre bonhomme de neige patate !

**Quel est belle avec sa ptite langue tiré sur le cote par la concentration, elle me montre son œuvre les yeux son un peu de traviole il a l'air fou mais ça a l'air de lui plaire ! je lui sourit, ces instinctif, on est proche tout a coup et pas que mentalement, je me suis même pas rendu compte que l'on étais si proche elle me regarde de ces grand yeux vert, je me noie dedans, ma bouche se rapproche de son visage elle semble tétanisé, je ne veux pas la brusqué, Je dévie ma trajectoire et lui murmure a l'oreille :**

>Il a les yeux qui bigle !

Elle soupire, comme soulagé !

_Tu t'attendais a quoi ma fille ? A ce qu'il t'embrasse peu être ? T'es trop bête, tu l'as trop fais attendre, il veux plus de toi, il est la que pour ce changer les idées._

>Humm ! c'est vrai, il te ressemble comme ça !

>HEY !Pour la peine je dis : BATAILLEDE BOULE DE NEIGES !

>ARRG ! NON pitié !

§§§§

>OUF enfin arrivé je suis épuisé !Mais on a bien rigolé !

>kler !

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous.

>Hum dis moi James, pourquoi est ce que tu, enfin pourquoi tu n'étais pas bien ce matin ?

>Mon père a étais touché pendant un attaque, il est a St Mangouste.

>Oh je suis désolé, il va s'en sortir j'espère

>Oui, c'étais surtout du soulagement de savoir qu'il étais tiré d'affaire.

>Ton père est aurore n'est ce pas ?

>oui, sans me venté, c'est le meilleur même !

>Et toi tu veux faire quoi après poudlard ?

>Suivre la tradition bien sur !Etre aurore !

>OH !enfin je veux dire c'est dangereux quand même !

>bah, un peu mais je veux défendre ceux qui en on besoin !

>Saint Potter, le chevalier de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

>Hé ! Qu' est ce que tu croit !Et toi ?

>Ben je sais pas trop, prof de sortilège ou médicomage, j'hésite

>Je te vois bien prof moi, t'aime les enfant ?

>J'adore j'aimerai bien en avoir une demi douzaine au moins !

>OUCH ! Tant que ça ?

>Bon d'accord j'exagère mais je voudrais bien une famille nombreuse. Et toi ?

>Un ou deux me suffirai !

Un ange passa.

>Bon je vais me couché James .

Elle hésite, puis finalement, lui fais une bise, et ajoute :

>J'ai passé un super journée avec toi, tu as vraiment changer, et j'aime beaucoup le nouveau James.

**Trop choqué par ses propos je reste figé surplace. Dommage ça aurais étais le moment idéal pour l'embrassé, comme je réagit pas, elle tourne le dos avec regret et va dans son dortoir.**

Dortoir de septième années :

>AAAAAAAAhh ! JUDE ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais !OH làlà !la cata !

>Mais non ,mais non raconte moi tous, Il embrasse bien ?

>Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir !Au faite tu m'as planté tout a l'heure !

>Euh, ben en faite je suis descendu et je t'ai vu prendre James dans tes ras alors j'ai pas voulu dérangé et quand je suis redescendu vous étiez plus la.

>On étais dans le parc, on a : fais un bonhomme de neige, et une bataille, et du patin, et une bataille, et on et descendu au cuisine boire du chocolat, et on a parlé, on a même oublié d'aller mangé !

>Et vous vous êtes embrassé ?

>Je te dis que non ! Un moment j'ai bien cru mais je me suis fais des films.

>HUM, bon écoute lils c'est décidé demain tu lui sautes dessus !

>Ouais c'est ça, allé bonne nuit tes trop fatigué pour dire des chose sensé !

>Mais non je plaisante pas du tout !

>C'est ça oui, maintenant tais toi est dors sinon je te jette un sort !

>Mais

>Tut, tu te tais et tu dors !

Le lendemain :

>Bon c'est décidé alors, tu fais comme on a dit !

>Ben je sais pas trop c'est osé quand même !

>Bon tait toi et fais le allé c'est le moment in descend !

>Ouais mais il y a tout les maraudeur !

>Et alors ! FONCE !

>ok ok

_Je m'avance vers lui, cette fille est taré, son plan plus que foireux, je vas me prendre la honte, mais bon. Il me voit enfin me fais un petit sourire et viens vers moi. Je prends les devant_

>salut James, au faite ta oublié quelque chose hier !

>Je le saisi par le col, l'attire a moi et l'embrasse !

_Il est très surpris mais répond a mon baisé, Il est tendre et passionné humm je vole ! J'entend un voie, Sirius probablement qui dit qu'on va s'étouffé. On fini par ce séparé les lèvres rougis par notre baisé._

>Je savais bien qu'il me manqué un truc hier soir ajoute il

>je lui donne une petite tape sur le torse

>Alors pourquoi tu l'a pas fais ?

>Ché pas !

Et tous le monde parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

Voilà ! c'est fini ! alors comentaire ? bien pas bien ? je veux tout savoir !

Bizz pathy33


End file.
